


make me feel like I am breathing

by airplanelove



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, i have zero experience don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airplanelove/pseuds/airplanelove
Summary: Jongin is pretty, and all Soojung wants to do is wreck him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this
> 
> okay anyway, this is for mah darlin' A! it's not really a birthday gift, I guess, since you knew about it way before and helped with brainstorming (lol), but I actually gave up on it about halfway through - that is, before deciding to finish it for you! Anyway, you deserve the world bb, I love u and hope you had a great birthday ;;; 
> 
> warning: this is SUPER UNBETA'D

So much to choose from. Soojung’s wondering why she’s never treated herself to such a luxury. Or treated Jongin, for that matter. 

Something about this place is quite elegant and classy, she thinks. The mannequins are headless but bestow the prettiest, laciest undergarments - lingerie. Soojung gets a hot chill running up her spine just from stepping into the store. She’s never been one to venture into this type of clothing - or rather, she’s just never really thought about it. She’s sure that she could definitely get into it, what with the way her thoughts have been going lately. 

However, this trip is not about her. 

The store is dim save for a few white lights that shine onto the mannequins, displaying them in all their glory. Nothing in particular has caught her eye yet, as these all seem rather generic and boring so far. She needs something that has her attention immediately, something that she absolutely knows will look great. 

She wanders through the store, attempting to look casual, like she knows what she’s doing in fear of an employee coming up to ask her if she needs anything. She is sure that they wouldn’t be able to help her with what she needs. 

As she gets deeper into the store, the lingerie seems to become more complex and interesting, maybe even adventurous. Instead of the usual bold red and black that has become so customary and actually quite cliche, she comes across colors that pique her interest a little bit more. 

Pastels.

She stands before a pretty bright blue, it’s lace in the form of flowers that decorate the bra nicely. The fabric feels nice under her skin, but it’s simply...not revealing enough, the lower garment being wider than she would like. 

She moves on, to a lilac and white colored one - this one has straps that criss cross on the abs and to the back. It’s nothing special to her, but the silk robe that drapes onto the mannequin does catch her eye, and she considers buying one of those too. Perhaps she can personalize it with embroidery. 

As she gets deeper into the store, she’s learning more about what she likes and doesn’t like, and so far, some have been interesting, but not enough for her to want to purchase. She knows these can go for a hefty price, after all. 

This next one, however, definitely seems worth it.

It’s pink, and well, is there any more reason to explain?

Smiling, she holds out her phone, snapping a quick pic of the mannequin. She brings up Jongin’s name in her contacts, and sends him the message with a simple - _I’m at the mall rn and guess what? ;)_

Jongin texts back not a minute later. 

_Omg. babe are you getting that????_

_Maybe ;)_

_Wow *_* you’d look so great in it oh my god_

A sneaky grin makes its way onto her face, and she can’t help the amused chuckle that slips from her lips. 

She knows it would look great on her, but it’s Jongin she wants to see it on.

 

 

That night, as Soojung prepares for bed with her boyfriend, she attempts to muster up the courage to tell him of her idea. They’ve showered and cleaned already, and are in their usual tank-and-shorts night clothing.

She’s nervous, to say the least, but she wants to be confident for him.

“I got you something.”

Jongin blinks, rubbing at his wet hair with a towel. “What? Why?”

She shrugs. “You’ll see why.”

“I didn’t get you anything,” Jongin frowns. 

Soojung smiles sweetly, and assuages Jongin with a light caress of his cheek. Gently, she lowers him to sit on the bed, and follows by reaching under it to pull out the pristine golden box. 

“Fancy,” Jongin chuckles, eying the bow. 

“It was a little expensive, yes,” Soojung laughs in return. “But pretty worth it, I think.”

Jongin raises a brow in curiosity, mouth quirked, as he takes the box into his own hands and lifts the cover carefully. Soojung takes a deep breath. 

What lies in the satin interior is a pastel pink bralette, made up of pretty and thin lace. There are thin strap attaching the back to the front, but also another pair of straps that criss cross just above the bra, right where the cleavage would be for a woman. There’s a frilly edge at the bottom too, made up of small lace in the form of roses. 

Jongin is quiet for a moment, before his mouth drops. “Wow,” he gasps, picking it up by the straps carefully. This then reveals the bottom piece below, which is a little simpler - the edges are rippled and curved, and there is the same sort of lace decorating the lace.

“This is beautiful,” Jongin says, his throat bobbing. He drops his other hand drops to underwear, running a finger over the lace. “This is the one you texted me the other day, right?”

Soojung nods. He probably thinks she’s meant to wear it, for him. So she bites her lip and forces the words out before the miscommunication gets further. 

“I bought this for you to wear, baby,” she says. 

Jongin blinks. “Me?”

“Yes,” she giggles a little at the starstrucked expression that Jongin’s adorned, and runs a finger through his bangs. “I wanted...to try something new.”

She sees Jongin’s throat bob, and worries that maybe this isn’t a great idea, after all. Jongin might not be into it, and now she’s just making herself look ridiculous. Her smile falls at the look on Jongin’s face, made up mostly of confusion. It isn’t of repulsion, at the very least. Jongin has always been very open-minded and even a little adventurous when it came to the bedroom. He might just come through. 

“What kind of thing did you want to try?” Jongin asks quietly, very feebly, no louder than a mouse. His head is bowed, and he looks up at Soojung through his lashes, as if he is already playing the game Soojung so desperately wants them to play. She wants to ruin him.

“Well,” she starts, “you’d put this on for me. Then I’d lay you on the bed, and take care of you. Kiss you, stroke you, anywhere you like. Does that sound nice?” 

Jongin swallows, eyes darkening before he’s nodding tentatively. His fingers play with the soft fabric of the bralette in the box. 

“And next?” he whispers. There’s a curiosity to his tone that has Soojung reeling. Maybe he is into this. 

She shifts herself closer, one hand on his thigh and the other on his shoulder as she leans in, breath hot against Jongin’s cheek. 

“Then I’d fuck you however you like.” 

Jongin’s throat is bobbing again, and he looks away, lowering his head. His tongue juts out to lick at his lips, and Soojung wonders what’s going through his mind. 

“Y-you mean actually fucking me, right?” he asks quietly. “Like...you - you’d be taking me instead.”

Soojung nods, wondering what to make of his tone now. “Only if you really want to.” 

“I love you, and I do want to try this with you,” he says. “I just need to kind of, I don’t know, mentally prepare? I wouldn’t - I wouldn’t know what to do.” 

“Take all the time you need. And thank you,” she says. “For being so open. But you need to want this too, okay? I don’t want you to be doing this just because of me. You should be wanting it too. I just wanted to introduce the idea to you, and see what you thought.” 

“I think it’s a great idea, actually,” Jongin says feebly, a shy smile on his face. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Jongin says quietly. “I want to try it.”

Soojung exhales in relief, and smiles at him. “I love you,” she says, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. She feels Jongin laugh beneath her, and feels a peck on her head. 

“I love you too,” Jongin says, a smile in his words.

 

 

It’s been a few weeks since it’d been brought up, and they haven’t had sex yet, and to be honest - Soojung’s forgotten about the whole ordeal, having been busy with work lately. There was a time in between where the two of them went shopping for a dildo and harness, but other than that, no other move has been. Not yet, anyway. Not until tonight. 

She trudges through the door tonight, slipping off her heels and pulling her hair from its ponytail. It’s Friday, which means a relaxing weekend with her boyfriend, wherever he is.

“Jongin?” she calls, pulling her blazer off and tossing it on the couch as she passes by. “Are you here?”

“I’m coming,” he says. There’s a strange twinge to his voice but Soojung doesn’t linger on it, ready to fall asleep in his arms.

Though, when Jongin steps out into the hallways to greet his girlfriend, Soojung becomes aware that she may not be getting any sleep tonight at all. 

Jongin stands there, looking awfully abashed and something about that has Soojung feeling hot all of a sudden. Most noticeably - he’s wearing the pink lingerie, and Soojung has to steady herself with the wall behind her because she definitely was not expecting _this_. It fits around his form so well, and truly - this may be the best idea they’ve ever had, arousal already starting up below Soojung’s navel. The color pink on his pretty tanned skin is gorgeous, and the lace, well - Soojung doesn’t even have words. 

On his thigh is something she certainly did not buy for him; it’s a lacy garter - the same sort of pastel pink, wrapped around his taut thigh with pearls embedded into the fabric. 

“Oh my god, baby - you look so, so _pretty_.”

Jongin flushes, and it has Soojung’s gut flaring, approaching slowly and taking in everything about him. 

God, he looks _stunning_ , and the pretty flush starting in his cheeks is only helping. 

“Someone decided to get creative, hm?” Soojung teases, pads of her fingers brushing against the pink and silver glitter on Jongin’s cheekbones. Her other hand drops to the garter around his thigh, tugging it lightly with a smirk. 

“I figured if we’re going to do this--” Jongin says feebly, almost embarrassed, and it’s kind of turning Soojung on, “--then I might as well go all out for you.”

“How is it that you knew exactly what I like?” she asks, smearing glitter across Jongin’s lips. 

“I know you inside and out, Soojung,” Jongin says, swallowing heavily at the press of her fingers on his mouth. 

She smiles at his response, and begins to realize how much softer Jongin is be becoming the longer she gazes at him in awe. He’s shrinking in on himself more and more, bunching up his shoulders and glancing away shyly. 

“How do you feel, baby?” she asks, stepping closer until they’re nearly chest to chest. 

“I feel -” he gulps, “weird, but I feel… don’t laugh at me.” When she tries to meet his gaze, he reddens, and looks away. 

“I’m not laughing,” Soojung assuages, pressing her palm against his cheek. He’s standing in a way that makes him seem even smaller, leaning against the frame of the door with his legs crossed. 

“Okay,” Jongin murmurs. “Then, I - I actually feel really… “ He pauses, throat bobbing and glancing down. “Pretty.”

Soojung softens, her lip quirking up in a smile. 

“You are,” she praises. Her tone drops into something lilting, something heavy with suggestion and maybe a little seduction.“You are the prettiest.”

Jongin blushes again as she nears, eyes turning heavy and teeth worrying at his bottom lip, and Soojung thinks she’s discovered something.

“So pretty, baby,” she whispers against his lips. “My good boy is so, so pretty.”

And that’s just about done the trick, because Jongin is nearly _whining_ in the next moment upon her words. 

“You like that?” Soojung murmurs, running her hands to his shoulders and down to his chest, palms pressed against the bralette. “You like being my good little boy?” 

His eyes darken, and suddenly, he’s nodding in quick and short motions. 

“You like being a good boy for mommy?”

“Oh, god,” he whimpers, trembling when her lips are just an inch away. Soojung curls her fingers into the top edge of his bralette, pressing her nails against his skin at the same time she swoops in for a searing, yet gentle, kiss. It’s just in time to capture the moan that comes from Jongin, loud and unrestricted. 

“Oh, fuck,” he swears, and Soojung pulls away just slightly to furrow her brows. 

“Good boys don’t swear.”

“Soojung -”

“On the bed.” 

“What?”

“Bed.”

She presses Jongin gently, backing him up into the bedroom and watching as his eyes get darker. She pushes him to lay on the bed, watching as he bounces against the sheets, a wide-eyed expression on his face at the sudden dominance she displays. She is often forward in the bedroom, but never quite like this - never with that obvious longing in her eyes at the sight of Jongin in that beautiful lingerie. 

“Safeword,” she says, clambering over Jongin’s body. 

“Uh,” Jongin falters, his hands coming up to grip her waist. “Cupcake.”

“Alright, baby,” she laughs, giddy. “I hope you’re ready.”

She starts at his neck, pressing her lips there gently, barely brushing against his skin. He shivers beneath her, whimpering lightly and trying to push further into her touch. Her hands drop to the waistband of his panties, dipping her fingers in between the fabric and his skin. Her lips press their way back up to Jongin’s mouth, where she pulls at Jongin’s bottom lip and watches as it pops back into place as she releases it. Jongin’s cock begins to beneath her, so she rubs at it through the panties tantalizingly, watching as he moans and arches at her touch. 

“ _God,_ ” he sighs, eyes fluttering shut and hips rolling up into Soojung’s palm. She takes the moment to begin unfastening the buttons on her shirt, pulling her other hand away to make it easier.

And so Jongin lays beneath her, straddled by the waist with his pretty lace lingerie, cock hardening underneath the fabric, lips glossy and cheeks adorned with glitter. Soojung weeps for the mess it’ll make, but for now, she’ll just admire how stunningly beautiful her boyfriend is. 

She tugs her blouse off once the buttons come undone, and throws it aside. Running her hands down Jongin’s shoulders and arms, she bends to immediately latch her mouth onto Jongin’s neck again, teeth nipping lightly at the taut skin there all the way down to his collarbones. 

“Are you wearing my perfume?” she asks, smiling into his skin as she catches a familiar flowery scent. Jongin seems to have put a lot of effort into this. 

“Yeah, sorry - I--”

“Don’t apologize, baby,” Soojung murmurs, lifting her head to peck him on the lips sweetly, her hair falling over to one side. “It’s kind of hot.”

As she raises herself once more, she drags her hands down Jongin’s chest, stopping at the bralette and pressing her thumbs on his nipples through the fabric, watching as he arches in her touch. He’s so _responsive_ , and it has arousal stirring deep in her gut. 

Eventually her palm finds its way back to his erection, stroking him through the lace to full hardness. He thrashes beneath her, toes curling and teeth clenched. Soojung thinks she can already see beads of sweat starting to form, and smirks at how easy it is. 

“Please,” Jongin pants, his hand trailing from her waist to her breast, still clothed by her bra. A muffled moan makes its way from her throat, until suddenly, she’s pulling away from Jongin completely and climbing off of him. 

“Be patient,” Soojung teases, shimmying her skirt and underwear off and unclasping her bra, tossing them off to where her shirt lays. She scours under the bed for a certain box, and finds it quickly.

There is a strap-on dildo, and a harness, as well as lube in the box. Soojung impatiently pulls out the contents and prepares herself, all the meanwhile attempting to drown out a very impatient Jongin who currently has his hand shoved down his panties. 

After setting the dildo into the harness, she steps into it and does a quick job of fastening it around her waist, ensuring it stays in place. The v-shaped base presses against her as she adjusts it, realizing that she should have done this way before getting Jongin and herself turned on, but well - it was Jongin that took her off guard, and it wasn’t as if she could just _ignore_ that.

So now, with the harness fastened and the flesh-colored dildo in place, she climbs back onto the bed, bottle of lube in hand. 

“You ready, baby?” she asks, her nerves on fire. Jongin looks down at her, mouth parted and eyes pleading. She watches his throat bob, the concern clear in his expression, so she approaches him slowly, kneeling in between his legs. 

“Hey,” she says, her voice softer now. She kneads his thigh comfortingly, glancing at him with worry. “We don’t have to…”

“No,” Jongin stops her adamantly. “I want to.”

Soojung blinks. “Really?”

Jongin swallows heavily before nodding, his gaze never wavering. “I really want you to fuck me.”

Her heart pumps a little faster in her chest, and then she’s nodding too, suddenly feeling apprehension well up in herself as well but pushing it down for Jongin’s sake. 

So she reaches forward and dips her fingers into Jongin’s panties, tugging them the length of his legs slowly, gradually, enjoying the view and how beautiful he is - how _vulnerable_ he looks. The pretty pink lace bunches up as she pulls it down his long, lean legs and around off his feet, throwing it aside with the rest of their clothes. His cock is red and hardened, curving up towards his stomach and aching to be touched, but Soojung does not give him the pleasure just yet. 

Instead, she covers her fingers in a generous amount of lube, and gently traces Jongin’s entrance with it.

The man under her shivers, lips trembling at the foreign touch, but he is not protesting. He makes a gesture for her to continue, and she does, finally inserting a single finger into his hole, the cold lube making the slide easy. 

“Woah,” Jongin says, and it has Soojung smiling, and gaining a little of her confidence back. 

“Feel good?”

“I - can’t decide just yet,” Jongin says with a bit of a breathy tone. “Keep going.”

So she does, her finger pressing into him and back out slowly, the both of them at a mutual pace, until eventually, Jongin asks for another.

She presses two fingers into him now, and earns a throaty groan and a quiver. On instinct, she scissors inside of his walls and watches with heavy eyes as he bites back yet another moan, only to come out anyway sounding choked and already _wrecked_. 

As she adds a third finger, she leans down to gently nip at the inside of Jongin’s thigh, pressing small pecks and kisses all along the skin to ease the uncomfort. Her fingers move in and out of him shallowly, slowly, gently; she’s encouraged by the pleading gasps coming from Jongin, by the soft heaving of his chest. 

She raises herself, throwing her hair to one side, to come up to Jongin’s level and grant him a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Jongin’s tongue slides against hers, and she captures his whimper as she begins thrusting her fingers into him a little faster.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Jongin chokes out, his hands twisting into the sheets. “Fuck - okay, I - I think I’m--”

“Ready?” Soojung completes for him, noticing how his brows unfurrow and his face softens. His hips begin to roll with the thrusting of her fingers, and Soojung gets the hint. 

She pulls her fingers away and kneels, spreading Jongin’s legs apart gently. It’s surreal, how beautiful he is, gasping and blushing with his legs spread open for her, entrance pink and slick with lube. 

With a heavy breath, Soojung begins to slick up the dildo with lube, applying a good amount and spreading it all over the tip to the base. She adjusts the harness and makes sure it’s snug around her, before leaning over once more to kiss Jongin, biting into his bottom lip.

She lines the tip up to Jongin’s entrance when she rises again, and looks him in the eyes. There’s desperation there, a plead for her to continue, and it comes out as a small breath. 

_”Please.”_

So finally, she pushes into him slowly, watching as the dildo sinks into him and as Jongin takes it in. 

“Are you okay?” she asks.

Jongin hums, biting his bottom lip. “Fuck, hold on - give me a sec.”

So she does, rubbing her thumbs on the insides of Jongin’s thighs in comfort. 

“I can stop, I can pull out -”

“No, no, fuck no,” Jongin says, more breath than actual words. He takes a moment, groaning and clamping his eyes shut. He licks his lips, and his throat bobs, and Soojung is ready to call it off. 

But then he grips at her waist and tells her, very quietly, to start moving. 

So she does, just testing it at first. Her hips are slow against his, grinding and sensual, but reluctance in her actions as she tried to judge what Jongin is feeling.

It takes a while, but the expression on his face slowly morphs from discomfort to something of pleasure, his features softening and plush lips parting. A broken groan, rough and aroused, claws from his throat and his head tips back, which can only mean Soojung is doing something right.

So she begins to push in deeper with every thrust, and this draws out the most beautiful moan - akin to a whine - from Jongin, whose face falls in pure pleasure. His chest heaves up and down, soft, desperate pants escaping his glossed lips, and Soojung runs her hands up his abs, dipping her fingers into the bralette again. She releases a shuddering breath once she realizes this is really happening; she does indeed have a dildo up her boyfriend, who seems to really like it if the look on his face is anything to go by.

“O-oh my god,” he sighs, his voice more breathy than it's ever been and it has Soojung going insane. Her gut curls at this visual, at the sounds Jongin makes, nothing like he's ever made when they've had sex before. He is usually all deep groans and grunts. Who knew it took a cock up his ass to get him like this? 

“Does that feel good, baby?” she asks, testing her thrusts by still going in slowly and gently. She watches with heavy eyes as the dildo sinks into Jongin’s entrance and back out, slow and steady and absolutely _beautiful_. 

Jongin hums, one hand coming up to fist into his own hair as he finds it in himself to nod. “Y-yeah, that feels really-” he grunts, “-really good.” 

“You are so beautiful,” she praises, a soft whisper She leans back, keeping her thrusts deep and slow to take him in. The red flush that starts in his face down to his collarbones is the prettiest she's ever seen him. 

“Can you -” he swallows, peeking his eyes open and looking down at Soojung through long lashes, “-can you go a little faster?” 

The request has her reeling just a tad, but she is all to willing to comply, especially when he asks so _sweetly._

So she braces her palms onto the mattress, hovering over Jongin, the tips of her hair falling over to brush against Jongin’s chest, and begins to speed up her thrusts. Her hips move against Jongin’s as they are so used to doing, but it’s an entirely new sensation like this, because Jongin is the one writhing and moaning, back arching and groans clawing their way out his throat. She tosses her hair aside to one side, fisting the sheets and spreading Jongin’s legs further apart with her thighs for better access. Jongin practically _mewls_ at the new angle, throwing his arm over his eyes, but then pulling it back down, hands fumbling around like he doesn’t know what to do with them. He’s a fumbling, blushing mess, and Soojung wants to wreck him even more.

God, he’s _stunning_ like this - naked and writhing beneath her, clutching at the white, crumpled sheets, looking for a grip on _something_. The strands of his hair fall against the sheets as he presses the side of his face into the pillows, chest heaving and breathing heavy, mouth parted in a silent moan and eyes shut in bliss, sometimes clamped when Soojung hits a better spot. 

His whines and whimpers are music to her ears; never has she heard a more beautiful sound, especially coming from her most beautiful boy. Slowing her pace, she leans forward again to drag Jongin’s lips into another kiss, hot and burning and messy. Her hands leave a trailing blaze of heat, her touch like electricity as she runs them up Jongin’s chest and under the bralette, thumbing at his nipples. He arches, body curving in the most artful, yet delicious way, and Soojung takes the opportunity to run her palms under to the small of his back, pressing there as she begins to thrust into him harder.

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck,” Jongin mutters, breathless. He is jolted upwards a little with every slap of the skin, and Soojung takes delight in seeing him on her ‘ _cock_ ’ like this, seeing him a mess at her doing. He’s pressing his cheek into the pillow again, hands fisted into the sheets as he lets out a hiss in between clenched teeth. 

“Harder, fuck,” he mumbles. “Please, harder, oh my god -” His hand trails from her waist and to her hair, where he grabs a fistful and just _pulls_.

And really, it feels incredibly good, but Soojung wants to have fun. 

So she scowls and slaps his hand away. “Behave, you fucking slut,” she spits, leaning forward to bite at his chin and relishing in the resulting groan. 

She takes pleasure in knowing that Jongin seems to have liked that as well, smiling against his jawline. “You don't get to touch mommy unless she says so,” she growls, nipping at the skin of his neck. She drags her tongue there, licking a single naughty stripe up his neck to his jaw as she holds his face in place with her hand, fingers gripped onto his chin. 

Jongin can’t seem to form a proper response, only letting out high-pitched whimpers with every slap of their hips. His cheeks pinken at her words, and so she raises herself again, dragging her hands down his flushed neck, down his chest, and to his hips, thumb pressing into his hipbone. The base of the harness presses against her clit as she thrusts in and back out, and it has a burning fire churning deep in her gut. 

Jongin shivers under her, releasing a shuddering breath. She spreads his legs apart, and decides this is getting rather old, rather quick. 

“Turn around,” she demands. 

Jongin falters, looking a little lost. “What?” 

“Turn around for me, baby,” she utters again, a little more forceful this time, and Jongin gets the hint, scrambling to flip himself over. He lays flat against the bed, and a rush of adrenaline courses through Soojung at how willing he is, how obedient.

“Good boy,” she murmurs, running a finger down from the ridges of his spine to thumb in between his ass cheeks. Her other hand runs down his cheek almost affectionately, before ultimately giving it a good, hard slap. He jolts at this, yelping, and he jolts once more when Soojung presses her thumb near his entrance, 

She pulls his hips upwards so that his ass is in the air, and slowly, she puffs hot air onto his entrance, and indulges in the resulting whine. Like the tease she is, she traces her tongue carefully around the area, before pressing the flat of her tongue against it and struggling to keep Jongin still as he writhes in her hold. Her grip on his thighs tighten as she tries to keep him in place, thrusting her tongue into his entrance and into his walls. 

Jongin cries out, practically shivering beneath her as she runs her hand over his cheek again, caressing it sweetly before giving it another slap. He’s whimpering, soft pleas muttered into the sheets, little _”please”_ s and “oh my god”s. 

If Soojung knew earlier how obedient her boyfriend is, how pliant and soft and incredibly flustered he can be, she would have ate him out a long time ago. It’s especially satisfying when he presses his ass back against her tongue, rutting against her face. Soojung decides it’s enough then, and pulls back to give him one last slap on his asscheek. 

“Please, please, please,” Jongin pants, moving himself back and pressing his ass against Soojung’s crotch, sliding the dildo between his cheeks. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Soojung smiles, “you a cockslut, baby? My pretty baby boy wants a cock up his ass?” 

“Yes,” Jongin chokes out, unrestrained, unembarrassed. “Please, Soojung.” He continuously rubs his ass against the dildo, so _fucking_ desperate, and Soojung releases a shuddering breath before giving him what he wants. 

When she presses into him again, there’s something fiery rushing through her veins, much more passionate, much more heated and it’s driving her insane how _beautiful_ Jongin is. Before she moves her hips, she runs her hands down the smooth skin of his back, running over his muscles and pinching at his skin lightly just for the satisfaction of hearing him whimper, smiling to herself. Her hands find their way back to his hips, and with that, she starts moving into him harder, and faster, just like Jongin begged. 

His moans start small, just a small yearning, but as Soojung increases her speed, Jongin is being jutted up the bed with every thrust, and so his moans become louder. There’s a grunt with every hard slap of the hips, and this - this has Soojung desperate for more as well, itching for more, relishing in the perfect, lewd sound of the dildo moving in and out of Jongin.

“You,” she starts, struggling to get words out in between her soft little pants, “are so fucking pretty, baby. So _so_ pretty, I could fuck you all night.” 

Her hands trail up a bit to his waist, where she presses her fingers into the taut skin. Jongin whines at her words, and it isn’t long before he’s taking it as an encouragement, starting to move himself against the dildo instead. He rotates and grinds his hips against her crotch, pulling himself off of it only a bit before slamming back down on it. Soojung takes the opportunity to bring her hand to her clit again, rubbing her fingers against it and throwing her head back at the sight of Jongin fucking himself onto her.

“Shit,” Jongin pants, “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna--”

“Can you come untouched, baby?” she asks, watching the obvious frustration in Jongin below her as he clutches at the sheets. “You can come like this, can’t you? Make mommy proud.”

Jongin sobs, because his cock is so hard and red and aching to be touched, but on the other hand - he does want to make her proud, and Soojung sees it in the way he now moves against her faster than ever. 

She decides to help, gripping his waist tightly and meeting his thrusts harshly. 

They’re a tangle of limbs, of sweat-slicked skin as they move against each other, soft moans and high-pitched whines resonating through the room. The walls soak in their noises, their desperate pleas and cries of urgency, the slap of their hips and the slight creak of the bed. And the fire in Soojung’s gut curls, its flames licking deep below her belly as her arousal kindles further. 

“Please,” Jongin whines, “I’m gonna - Soojung, I’m gonna -”

“Come for me, baby.”

And with that, Jongin is coming onto the sheets, body falling lax beneath Soojung as he lets out a long whine. His arms that hold him up buckle before he lets himself fall onto the blankets, panting heavily. 

“Fuck,” he sighs. 

“Was it good, baby?” 

A moment of silence, before Jongin sighs again. “Fuck.”

Soojung laughs, a giggle, before pulling out and tugging the strap on off of herself, tossing it aside. “Now come get mommy off.” 

“Oh, god,” Jongin says, voice wrecked and breathy as he quickly moves to sit on his heels before her. He kneels obediently between her parted legs as she too kneels in front of him, beckoning him forward. He moves closer, throat bobbing. His hair is a mess, his lips are red and glossed, and there are very satisfying purple bruises along his jawline and neck. The bralette is long gone, tangled in the sheets somewhere. 

Smiling sweetly, Soojung raises her hand to run it through her boyfriend’s hair softly. He presses into her touch, eyes falling shut and exhaling in pleasure. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” she whispers. “And you’re so good for me, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Jongin says, an urgency to his voice, like he so desperately wants to prove it. “I am so good for you, only you.”

She hums, satisfied, raveling her fingers into his hair. Suddenly, her soft touch is rough, and she’s pulling him down towards her pussy. 

“Make mommy even more proud,” she says, and once more - her hand is gentle, running through the strands of his hair as Jongin whimpers.

He closes the space between them and presses his lips against her, moving his hands to grip at her waist. This is something they are used to, but it’s different this time. Jongin is softer than usual, but no less good. There’s a desperation to the way his tongue works, fast and short little strokes against her clit, and it isn’t long before Soojung has a rough grip on his hair and another on his shoulder, head falling back, mouth parted as high-pitched whines escape between her lips. The feeling of Jongin’s tongue against her has always been amazing, but under this context - while he’s trying to hard to please her - makes it all the better, and it has her coming with a choked cry in no time. 

He raises himself, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Did I do good, mommy?” There’s an innocence to his eyes as he looks up at her with a pout, and god damn it, Jongin is too good at this. It’s as if he learned, the more they got into it, the more he understood what his role was meant to be. And it seems like he likes it. 

“You did so well,” she praises, basking in her orgasm and moving forward to pull Jongin into a tantalizing, lasting kiss, sensual and slick and incredibly hot. He whines into her mouth, which causes her to giggle into his as she pulls away. 

“You wanna take a bath, baby?” she asks, and Jongin nods, pleased smile on his face.

 

 

Halloween costumes seems like the better route, because Jongin does not want to taint the genuinity and purity of actual school uniforms.

Yes, this is happening.

He gulps as he scrolls down the page of advertised uniforms, all Halloween costumes. All the women pictured in them are so pretty, so slim; he wonders if he’d be able to find the right size. 

He sends a photo of one of them to his favorite person; it’s fairly short, and judging from how it looks on the woman, it’d probably reach just above his upper thigh.

**Jongin:**  
Babe. how does this look?

**Soojung:**  
You can’t do this to me when I’m at work oh my god

**Jongin:**  
Lol it’s only the picture

**Soojung:**  
But I just imagined you in it. Don’t act like that wasn’t your plan.

**Jongin:**  
;))) hurry home mommy

**Soojung:**  
Stoppp!!!  >:(

**Jongin:**  
noooo I’m sorry mommy don’t be mad at baby :c

There isn’t a response after that, which means Soojung is probably caught up in work, or Jongin’s pushed her to the point that she needs to avoid him if she’s meant to get any work done. He loves texting her at work, knows how worked up she gets, and he gets pretty worked up too, especially when imagining her in her blazer and pencil skirt. They typically prefer to keep this in the bedroom, so when Jongin calls her _mommy_ outside of it, she’s incredibly flustered and bothered, which only makes him grin in satisfaction.

Smiling to himself, he clicks purchase.


End file.
